


Dark sides band au

by Kely_liquid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Roman town is going under but a popular band called the dark sides are doing a charity concert his friends Patton and Logan force him to go to the concert and when he see the dark sides the lead singer is someone he hasn't seen in several years
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 6





	Dark sides band au

Roman was looking out his bedroom window this town was not what it used to be if it keeps going on like this it will become a ghost town but a popular band called the dark sides are doing a charity concert here Roman never listened to them apparently they grew up here and want to help. Roman sighed and stepped away from the window and walks into his mansions hall as memory's of the past fill his head him and his twin chasing each other through the halls, mother controlling every aspect of there lives, Remus sneaking out of the house to hang out with his losers friends, Roman mother and Remus aging for not being normal and finally his mother crying at the kitchen table with a note written by Remus saying he ran away he couldn't live in a place where no one loved him both Roman and his mother regret how they treated Remus and his mother had started to treat him better. 

When he entered the kitchen Roman so his mother sitting at the table looking at paperwork she was the mayor of there town she has been frustrated in the town finances to keep this place afloat. She looked up and gave a warm smile at Roman." Good morning dear are you excited about the concert." She's been working so hard to make this work to make this work." I don't know it is not the music I like to listen to I was planning to just stay home and study my script." Roman mother sighed but she was not going to push him into doing something he didn't want to do not anymore.

Suddenly there was rapped knocking on the front door Roman was thankful for not having to talk to his mother any more he is still upset with her and himself for driving Remus away. As he opened the door he so his two best friends Patton and Logan Patton was jumping up and down holding something in his hands." Can you believe it roman we got Front row seats to the dark sides consort for all three of us!" Roman was confused but before he could say anything else his mother spoke up." That is great Roman this will help the town and you need to spend more time outside of the house." Logan nodded." We know this is not your kind of music but we haven't hung out on a long time." Roman hasn't left the house much since his brother left he sighed." Fine I will go it will be nice to catch up with the both of you." Patton hugged him tightly a true smile growing on his face.


End file.
